WWE: The Story of the Call-Ups
by OctoRiter
Summary: Evan Krain and Mia White have been called up from NXT to join the main show. Join them as they go through the job week by week, fighting whoever comes their way between them and the championships. What friendships and rivalries will be made along the way? (Rated T for now, plans for M in the future)
1. Introduction

**Note: Wanted to try my hand at a story like this. These people are of my own creation, and I own nothing but those characters. Without further ado, here is the beginning chapters of the new call ups! **

**00 After Summerslam 00**

The landscape of the WWE was always changing. When people left, or retired, new people came in to keep it lively. The Monday after Summerslam was no different, as two NXT superstars were about to make it to the main roster!

The main roster's champions were as followed. Seth Rollins remained strong with the Universal Championship, while Elias finally won his first championship belt since arriving, the Intercontinental Belt, winning it off of Bobby Lashley. The Raw Tag belts belonged to the Revival, while the Raw Women's champion was Becky Lynch, still reigning strong.

Meanwhile, Smackdown had a different lineup. The WWE Champion was Kevin Owens, winning it off of Daniel Bryan after a long Last Man Standing match. The U.S. Champion was none other than Rey Mysterio. The Smackdown Tag Champs were the New Day, unsurprisingly, while Ember Moon had swapped to Smackdown during the Shakeup, and won the Women's Championship on that show.

Meanwhile, the Women's Tag Championships belonged to the Riott Squad, hanging mostly around Liv and Sarah while Ruby competed against Becky for single's gold. And the Money in the Bank holders were Sami Zayn and Asuka.

It was quite a roster of champions, one that was bound to change anytime soon.

**00 Raw: minutes before showtime 00**

A man well known on NXT was walking around backstage with a woman who was also well known. They didn't know which show they would be staying on, so they had thought they would go between the two shows until management had decided where they would place them. Most likely, they would be split apart so that each show could get new talent, but that suited them just fine.

The man had snow white hair that was also spiky, a black and red zip up jacket used for entrances, and trunks that went to his ankles that were the same color as his jacket. His laced up shoes were also a dim black. He leaned against the wall while he talked to the woman. In NXT, he was a man who used his legs to kick in the most effective ways, like superkicks and enziguris. He was a tweener, one who was neither a good or bad guy.

The woman had long blonde hair, and was built similarly to Liv Morgan body-wise. Most of the cheers she got from NXT were from her butt, and she knew this. She was a great wrestler as well, so she worked it into her matches to play off the appeal. She had white and red leggings that had her name going down her right leg. Her shirt that she wrestled in was of the same color. She sat on a moving crate while she spoke to the man. Her character in NXT was the "mean girl", one you would typically see in a high school movie. She even had the bubble gum to boot, always twirling it around her finger during her promos.

"Getting called up is a dream come true. Which show do you think is better?" the girl asked, kicking her legs as they dangled off the side.

"It's not which one is better, it's the one that suits me the most. I think staying on Raw is within my best interests, personally." The man said, pulling out a pair of fingerless gloves to put on. "What about you, what's your preference?"

"Well, we haven't seen Smackdown yet, so maybe I'll have a decision by tomorrow." She mused, before seeing someone walk toward them. She got off of the crate and stood next to the man as the person walked closer. They realized they were being approached by Triple H.

"So, here are the plans for the night, you two," he began, looking them square in the eye. He turned to the man. "Evan Krain, you will be in a battle royal tonight for the number one contendership for Elias's Intercontinental Championship. We'll come by in a little bit to tell you who we want to win that match to face Elias at . Most likely, you'll be staying here on Raw."

Evan nodded at that, appreciating the match he was given. "Thank you, sir. How many people are in this Royale?" he asked Triple H.

HHH turned to Evan quickly. "Ten people." He then turned to the woman. "Mia White, how does teaming with Alexa Bliss for tonight sound? We're having a tournament for the contendership of the Women's Tag belts, and she needs a partner."

Mia thought about it. "Sure! We have similar personalities, so it'd make sense. When would we fight?"

"Tonight, your match is the first one of the bracket, and you'll be facing Bayley and Sasha. Now, you both get ready for your matches. Mia, I advise finding Alexa before the match to let her know you're her partner. She'll be able to build a surprise promo, and get you a few cheers. Evan, be ready on a moment's notice. You'll be on the first match of the night." he said, before leaving the two newbies alone. He had other matters to tend to.

The two turned to each other, obviously having to do what their boss suggested. "Good luck with Bliss." Evan said, before quickly heading to train by himself.

"Good luck tonight!" she called after him, before turning on her heels and beginning to walk in the other direction. She hoped she'd be able to find Bliss before the show started.

**00 Showtime 00**

While the show was kicking off with the Raw Tag division, Mia was finally lucky to find Bliss backstage. Mia was roughly an inch taller, but it didn't do much in all honesty. "Hey, I'm the girl from NXT. Trips said something about you needing a partner tonight?"

Alexa turned around and stared Mia down, almost analyzing her. "Oh yeah, you're that girl who did all the high school trash talking. As long as you stay by me, we should get along just fine." she said, beginning to walk while having the newbie follow behind her. "Now, since the best friend duo is going up first, I'll come out and hype up the crowd by making them wonder who my new partner is. Few moments go by, and then you'll come out, sound good?"

"Uh, sure. You'd know more than me, so I'll follow your lead." Mia nodded, spitting out her gum into a nearby trash can.

"Good, now, our match won't be for a little bit, so in the meantime, show me how you are in the ring. I wanna make sure I have a capable partner out there."

Mia took the comment well, and followed her instructions. They went into a nearby locker room to train.

**00**

**The chapters will be a bit longer than this, I just wanted to get this chapter out as a good introduction to these characters, as well as the universe I'm setting them in. I will try and focus on as much of the shows as I can, like the matches outside of the main characters. Evan and Mia will have their matches in the next chapter, and for the future chapters, I'll have to skip the first Smackdown episode until I can move Mia to the blue brand. We should be able to see Smackdown by Chapter 3 or 4. Hope you enjoyed!**

**-Octo**


	2. Raw: Week 1 of September

**Note: I apologize for the wait on this one, as real life took my attention for a lot longer than intended. **

**00 RAW Broadcast 00**

Micheal Cole, Corey Graves, and Byron Saxton were all talking about the card for the night, and how it was shaping to be quite the show.

It was already an hour into the show, with now much of notice actually happening yet. Braun Strowman had told Seth Rollins that by the next PPV, Hell in a Cell, that Strowman would end his title reign and take the red belt off of Rollins. Their match would take place inside the cell itself, with the segment ending with an intense staredown.

The 24/7 belt was introduced, with Cesaro taking down Curt Hawkins in a mediocre match. Cesaro got the pin and ran away with the slim belt, knocking down other people that were trying to charge him.

Up next? The Intercontinental Contendership Battle Royale. It had 15 participants.

**00 Match Card 00**

**People Participating: **_Baron Corbin, __Bobby Lashley,__ Chad Gable, Dolph Ziggler, Drew McIntyre, __Evan Krain,__Gran Metalik,__Kalisto, Lince Dorado, Mojo Rawley, No Way Jose, Samoa Joe, The Miz, Titus O'Neil, Zack Ryder_

**Winner Receives a Title Shot for the Intercontinental Belt at Hell in a Cell**

**00**

When RAW got back from commercial break, most of the men were in the ring, ready to brawl. Elias was on the outside of the ring, wanting to know who his opponent would be in his title defense.

Samoa Joe was currently making his entrance, and looking terrifying doing so. He tossed away his scarf and climbed into the ring, making the Lucha House Party back up from his menacing aura. Drew McIntyre wasn't impressed, thinking he was all theatrics. Dolph was making sure he stayed on his own, staying away from Corbin and McIntyre. Lashley wanted to win back the title that Elias took from him, Lio Rush on standby outside.

Finally, there was only one person left to make their entrance. The 14 men in the ring and the ones on the outside impatiently waited for the last man.

Suddenly, the lights went out. The crowd didn't know what was going on. Even the commentary was scrambling to try and find out why this was happening.

Then, a lone spotlight shined down on the entrance ramp. Rather than stay there, it then went to one of the stairways in the audience. It shined in the exact spot the Shield used to appear from. But, instead of three men, it was a lone man.

It was Evan Krain.

The audience lost their minds when they realized who was here, the man who made a name for himself when he demolished the NXT scene on arrival. He was finally here on the main shows?!

He began his descent down the stairs, the spotlight following him and his entrance music starting. It was nothing but sinister sounding violins, with a bit of a drum beat mixed in. He tossed his jacket behind him, a lucky fan grabbing it before it hit the floor. He ran a hand through his snow white hair, most likely dyed.

He jumped the barricade and sat on it for a little bit, looking over his competition. This was his first match on the main show, he couldn't mess up here. If he did, he'd be a laughing stock and forever float at the mid card at best. He needed to put on a show.

He hopped off the barricade and the lights came back on, the spotlight going away. He went up the side steps and made his way into the ring. He knew he was marked as the "new guy", or even "fresh meat" as some wrestlers would call it. He stayed in the corner, near Zack Ryder.

Elias also looked interested at the new guy, not knowing if he was a threat or not. He clutched the white title belt, holding it above the floor as he prepared to watch the match. One of them would be fighting him soon.

_**DING!**_

With the bell rung, most men instantly charged into the middle to find someone to beat up. This included Evan, who shoulder tackled Miz to the ground. He tried to get back up, before Lashley shoved his face into the mat. Evan rolled into cover for now.

While this happened, Drew already threw out Mojo Rawley. Turning around, the Scottish man ducked and tossed No Way Jose out of the ring as well. Drew already had two eliminations going.

Elias was watching the men hit the floor, the numbers dwindling fast. He really didn't want to face Drew, as he didn't fancy getting kicked in the face.

Baron Corbin grabbed Chad Gable by his singlet, and tossed him over the top rope like he was dead weight. Corbin had that typical punchable grin on his face, before Titus tried to push him over the rope. The man failed, and Corbin kicked the man off of him.

Bobby was currently fighting two of the Luchas, Dorado and Metalik, as the Luchadors were both on the apron. Kalisto tried to get a surprise attack on Bobby, but he sidestepped and accidentally pushed his teammates off of the apron. While he was processing what happened, Bobby took this time to toss him over as well, bringing the number of competitors to 9.

Evan got back up, blocking attacks from Ziggler as he got back to his feet. He pushed the Show Off off of him, and gave him his signature move: a superkick he called Paralysis. Ziggler fell like a bag of bricks, Evan paying no attention to him anymore. The crowd was going nuts.

The Miz was on the verge of being eliminated by Titus, before he pulled a dirty move. Miz moved his foot and drove it into his crotch, causing Titus to reasonably give up on the elimination attempt. Samoa Joe then moved in, grabbing Titus and shoving him over the top rope. O'Neil was eliminated.

Lio was cheering on Bobby, who was currently holding Ryder in the air and letting the blood rush to his head. Evan decided to get a bit of payback and superkicked Bobby in the chin, the man dropping Ryder on his way to the mat. Evan broke Ryder's fall, with the Long Island man falling on top of the call up.

Miz, ever the opportunist, swept in and tried shoving Bobby over the top rope. The size of Lashley proved to be difficult to the Miz, who didn't give up until Drew turned him around and headbutted him. Miz fell to the mat, not unlike Ziggler. Drew then tossed Bobby over with ease, bringing the total people left to 7.

Lio was dejected, but Elias was glad. More people he detested were losing, and he was okay with that. Hopefully the victor would also be banged up from this match all the way until Hell in a Cell.

Ziggler had got up, but not before Baron had tried to eliminate him. Getting Ziggler into a setup for his End of Days, he had to abort when Samoa Joe ran for him. Corbin pushed Ziggler into his line of sight, before the Show Off wrapped around the Destroyer and hit him with a Zig Zag!

The crowd was going crazy! With the Destroyer down, the people up called for a truce. They grabbed Joe and began to hoist him over the top rope. Corbin, McIntyre, and Ziggler all worked for the man to be eliminated, before Miz joined in and helped the efforts. The four men eventually pushed the Samoan over the rope and onto the floor below.

The truce was also broken, as Drew went to fight Miz, and Dolph took on Corbin for the cheap shot earlier.

Rather than fighting, Evan was helping Ryder back to his knees at least, knowing that the drop from Lashley must of hurt. The two seemed to have a mutual trust for now, not going after each other. They simply watched the other men tear each other apart.

Corbin dodged a Zig Zag and attempted to try the End of Days again, before Miz ducked the Claymore Kick from Drew. Drew's momentum went forward and clocked Baron in the face. Ziggler dropped from Corbin's grasp as Baron fell to the mat. Evan slid forward and grabbed Corbin by his dumb vest, tossing the lifeless body over the ropes.

Seeing Corbin eliminated did make the crowd happy, finding the annoying former general manager to be quite a pest.

Drew tried to get to his feet, but upon getting to his knees, Ryder ran in and did his signature move, the Rough Ryder. Right before he could capitalize on his attack, Miz grabbed him and threw him over the adjacent ropes like he was nothing.

The final four was here! Evan, Miz, Ziggler, and McIntyre. Most men have had history with the Intercontinental belt, especially Miz. But, this title could also be the starting point for new careers such as Evan.

Evan was the only one on his feet as of now, so he held all of the power as of this moment. Ziggler and Miz were still recovering energy, while Drew had been hit by Ryder before his elimination. Evan tried to go for Drew, before Ziggler did a kip up and Zig Zagged him! Evan fell to the mat, with Ziggler trying to get an easy elimination.

Drew also managed to get up. He went to go help Ziggler with taking out the callup, before Elias charged in! Title belt in hand, he clocked McIntyre over the head with the belt, before rolling back under the ropes and escaping.

Miz swept in and did the final blow, tossing Drew over the ropes. The Scot was eliminated.

Why the hell did he do that? What was Elias thinking? Is he working with Evan, or was it simply the fact that he didn't want to face Drew? Elias looked at the match still going on, Ziggler yelling at him for interfering.

Sadly, this meant that Miz could also get behind him and deliver a Skull Crushing Finale. Ziggler's head bounced off the mat, before the A-Lister picked him back up and tossed him out like garbage. His dead weight hit the floor, in front of Elias.

Miz VS Krain. Seasoned veteran with the belt VS the man who wanted to prove himself. Miz went over to the newbie, before Krain fought back with a kick. Evan got back to his feet, tensely facing off with Miz.

Miz charged him. Evan ducked under the clothesline and attempted a Pele kick, before that was also dodged by Miz. When trying to get back up, Miz wrapped his arm around his head and delivered his DDT.

Miz was looking to end this, picking up the body of Krain. While looking to throw him over, Krain reversed it by putting his foot up on the middle rope and stopping the momentum. He drove his elbow into the Miz's face to make him let go of his grip on him. Miz had to let go after the third bump, holding his face. That gave Krain enough time to roll Miz up in a schoolboy, before letting go and getting back up. With Miz on his knees, he delivered a brutal superkick that rocked Miz to his core.

He picked the Miz up, and gave him a mighty push. Miz slumped over the ropes and fell to the ground.

_**DING!**_

Krain collapsed to his knees, his music beginning to fill the air as people cheered for him.

"The winner of this match: Evan Krain!" the ring announcer shouted into the microphone, causing the audience to cheer louder.

Krain looked over to Elias, who was softly nodding. It seemed like he was satisfied with this decision, as he turned around and began to walk into the backstage area,

This was Krain's moment, and he was only getting started!

**00 Rest of Show Summary 00**

The rest of the show picked up from the battle royal. Ruby attacked Becky during her match with Carmella, proving that Ruby was going to take the title from Becky after their match at Hell in a Cell.

Cesaro fended off most of the roster trying to take the 24-7 belt from him. He escaped the venue in a limo.

Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville fought the Riott Squad, with the Riott Squad winning. Their match at Hell in a Cell would be for the Women's Tag Belts, so this was an appetizer of that match.

The Revival fought off the attacks of AoP after their match, before they were quickly overwhelmed by their size difference. Scott was put through the announcer table, while Dash took the rest of the brutal, in-ring punishment.

Lastly, Braun Strowman tried attacking Seth Rollins, before the Kingslayer caught him in the moment. Seth proved that he wasn't as foolish of his surroundings, while Braun would have to think of other methods to get into his head.

That segment capped off the show, and people were definitely going to tune in next weekend.

**00 **

**So, I hope that chapter is satisfactory! We will see Mia and her matches on Smackdown, which will be next chapter. Thank you to those still invested in this story after my horrendous hiatuses!**

_**00 Title Card Update 00**_

**Universal: **Seth Rollins (Contender: Braun Strowman)

**Intercontinental: **Elias (Contender: Evan Krain)

**Raw Tag: **The Revival- Scott Dawson and Dash Wilder (Contenders: Authors of Pain)

**Raw Women's: **Becky Lynch (Contender: Ruby Riott)

**WWE: **Kevin Owens

**U.S: **Rey Mysterio

**SD Tag: **The New Day- Xavier Woods and Big E

**SD Women's: **Ember Moon

**Women's Tag: **Riott Squad- Liv Morgan and Sarah Logan (Contenders: Absolution)

**Men's MITB Holder: **Sami Zayn

**Women's MITB Holder: **Asuka

**24/7: **Cesaro


	3. SmackDown: Week 1 of September

**Note: Onto SmackDown! This is where we will see Mia's rise as a Superstar! Enjoy!**

**Also, the lineup was changed around a bit so that the story could be developed better, so Triple H's initial rules for Mia will not apply here, since they were planned for her to be on Raw and not Smackdown. Hopefully, that makes sense.**

**00 SmackDown: Minutes Before Broadcast 00**

Mia White had finished training for the second day of a row. Alongside her was Little Miss Bliss, who would soon be her tag partner for her first match on the main show. Bliss wiped her forehead of sweat as she stood up straight.

"I think you're ready for the show tonight. You know how it's going to go down, right?" Alexa asked the new girl.

She nodded in response, taking out a stick of gum to get into character. "Yep. Watching Evan excite the crowd last night was great, so I'm hoping I can get the same reaction tonight."

They both began walking further backstage, stopping their training and going to prepare for the show. "You will if you follow the leader. Trust me, it's gonna be good."

**00 SmackDown: Broadcast 00**

The "B-Show" was just starting, the commentary team hyping up the night as they usually do. They talked about what had happened at Summerslam as well, showing the various title changes and defenses that had happened.

The night opened up with a Kevin Owens promo, with him telling the audience about what he had done to Daniel Bryan to take the title off of him. The typical bragging speech as always, including "I'm better than you", "you knew this was going to happen", so on and so forth. Then, predictably, he was ambushed by Bryan in the middle of his speech, with the Yes Man proposing a challenge at the Hell in a Cell PPV. Owens had no choice but to accept, his pride on the line.

Ember Moon answered requests backstage as to who she would be facing for her Women's Championship. Her eyes eventually settled upon Carmella and Naomi, thinking that both of them had what it took to face her. She proposed that the two settled it in the ring to determine the contender, which both women agreed. Their match would take place later.

Cesaro avoided more people backstage, before being ambushed by Shinsuke Nakamura. Lucky for Cesaro, the Swiss Superman had escaped before the match could be counted for the 24/7 belt. Cesaro escaped again.

In another tag match, Absolution was able to get the leg up on the Riott Squad tonight, with Sonya pinning Liv after a screwy finish with the ref. Mandy had distracted him while Sonya could use the ropes for a longer time, with the blonde taking a massive attack from Sarah Logan. The chaos allowed Sonya to steal a pin, and get into the minds of the Riott Squad, the Women's Tag Titles soon looking to have new owners.

Then, the match that caught everyone by surprise.

It started off as usual, Bayley and Sasha both out in the ring, taking turns saying why they feel they should be in the title picture. Sasha brought up her matches over the years, saying that she was a rightful frontrunner of the women's division. Bayley said that she had been neglected backstage, in favor of other women. Bayley said she was just as deserving as the rest of the roster.

Then, Alexa Bliss's music hit. It brought upon a mixture of cheers and boos, the crowd wondering what she was doing out here anyway.

"Girls, girls, girls! Doesn't the same argument get boring after a while?" she mocked, having that cheeky grin. "'Boohoo, I don't have the belt around my waist, I'll just complain about it some more!' Don't you girls have other things to do?"

"What's the point, Bliss?" Sasha had asked her. Alexa took that opportunity to get to the point.

"Well, I figured that we just have so many people running their mouths backstage about how they're the best, you both included. I figured that we can put that to the test." Alexa proposed, the audience getting into it. "A tag match to say who the better people are."

"That's great and all, but who would partner with you?" Bayley asked, asking the question people were thinking. "Who isn't annoyed by you?"

Alexa just grinned. "I can think of someone." she said cryptically.

Suddenly, a familiar loud, pop song filled the arena, one that seasoned fans would definitely know. It was the song of a certain someone from NXT! Unlike Krain's theme, hers had a singer. The song's title would soon become her catchphrase as well. "I'm The One", the song was called.

Upon this realization, the crowd went nuts when they saw who appeared alongside Bliss. It was Mia, Mia White! She skipped over to Alexa's side and twirled her bubblegum around her finger like she usually did, only now in a main show!

The two blonde girls walked side by side to the ring, a wide smirk on Mia's face as she approached the ring. Bayley and Sasha were certainly surprised by the choice of partner, but they assumed it made sense that no one on the main roster liked her, so she had to grab a rookie.

SmackDown went to commercial as the match was getting set up, and boy were people on the edge of their seats now!

**00 Match Card 00**

**Alexa Bliss & Mia White VS Bayley and Sasha Banks**

**-Tag Team Match**

**00**

Once the show came back from commercial, the match was already started, with Alexa Bliss currently on the receiving end of a rest hold from Banks. White and Bayley were in their respective corners, the commentary building up hype for the debut of White.

Sasha let go of Alexa, and dragged her to the Boss's corner by her hair. Bayley was tagged in, and she continued inflicting the pain that Sasha started.

It didn't last for long, as after Bayley was tagged in, the Hugger was only able to get one hit in, before Bliss kicked her away. Bliss was able to get to her feet, and tried to scramble back to her corner, before Bayley swept her legs out with a chop block. Bliss fell to the mat, coming inches away from tagging in a fresh Mia.

Bayley dragged her to the middle of the ring and pinned her, which only resulted in a 2 count. Bayley got back up and picked the blonde up, ready to go for the Bayley-to-Belly. Right when Alexa was lifted off the ground, she used her right elbow to hit Bayley on the top of her head. This allowed Alexa to slip free from her grasp and scattered back to her corner. She tagged in Mia!

Mia got into the ring and smiled evilly, spitting out her gum into a conveniently placed wastebasket at the outside of the ring. (Choking hazard and whatnot) She approached Bayley, before delivering a forearm to the hugger's head. Bayley recoiled into her corner, where Sasha was tagged in.

The Boss didn't waste anytime trying to attack the newbie, but White had anticipated the blitz attack. Using Sasha's momentum, Mia delivered an arm drag and sent her to the mat. Sasha got up, only to get hit with another arm drag.

When she got up again, she went to clothesline her, but Mia ducked. Sasha rebounded off the ropes, and came back to get hit with a vicious hurricanrana. Mia went to apply a submission hold, a simple crossface. It was easy for Sasha to grab the ropes, but Alexa took this time to distract the ref from seeing her grab the bottom rope.

This meant that Mia could apply the hold longer than she was allowed to. Applying more pressure, Sasha was screaming from the hold. Bayley screamed at the ref and Alexa, trying to get the ref's attention. The damage was done however, as when the ref caught on, Mia had already let go of Sasha.

Mia then went to the top rope, ready to do her finishing move. Bayley tried moving to the corner White was setting up at, but Alexa ran interference and clocked her off of the apron before she reached Mia.

Alexa rolled out, and Mia performed her finishing move. It was a backflip elbow drop, one she called Good Riddance. The move hit successfully, which allowed Mia to cover Sasha.

Bayley, unfortunately, couldn't break the pin in time. Mia scored a three count!

_**DING!**_

"I'm The One" began to play in the arena, with Mia getting back to her feet. She looked elated at her first match going so well!

"The winners of this match, Alexa Bliss and Mia White!" The ring announcer had claimed, Alexa getting back into the ring as he said this.

The two blondes shared a mutual smirk on their face, which said all that needed to be said: Don't mess with either of them from now on, as there was a new power team in play.

**00 Rest of Broadcast 00**

The rest of the show was just as good.

The Usos had announced their match with the New Day at Hell in a Cell, much to no one's surprise. At least they had great matches together, so the repetition wasn't as annoying as other times. With Kofi being banned from ringside as the one stipulation, the New Day agreed to the fight, before they were attacked by the Usos regardless.

Mysterio was facing R-Truth, before a mysterious promo was cast on the Titantron. The lights were cut, so all eyes were on the mysterious man on the screen. No one knows who it could be, and it had cost Rey the match. Truth won with a roll up, but didn't win the United States title.

Lastly, Naomi and Carmella fought in the main event of the show, seeing who would be number one contender to face Ember. It was a hard fought match, with both girls almost being counted out from their fatigue late in the match. Carmella was put through an announcer table, and just got back in the ring in time. The match ended with Carmella scoring a lucky Code of Silence. Naomi was down and out, Carmella winning the match.

The night ended with a staredown from the ring to the entrance ramp, Ember appearing briefly to get into her opponent's head. That would cap off the night.

**00**

**That was my first attempt at writing Smackdown! Hopefully it was just as good as the Raw show!**

**Also, let me know if after every week of Raw and Smackdown, you would like a couple backstage segments with Evan and Mia. There's plenty for them to talk about, and even get into all sorts of trouble! Thanks for reading!**

_**00 Title Card Update 00**_

**Universal: **Seth Rollins (Contender: Braun Strowman)

**Intercontinental: **Elias (Contender: Evan Krain)

**Raw Tag: **The Revival- Scott Dawson and Dash Wilder (Contenders: Authors of Pain)

**Raw Women's: **Becky Lynch (Contender: Ruby Riott)

**WWE: **Kevin Owens (Contender: Daniel Bryan)

**U.S: **Rey Mysterio (?)

**SD Tag: **The New Day- Xavier Woods and Big E (Contenders: The Usos)

**SD Women's: **Ember Moon (Contender: Carmella)

**Women's Tag: **Riott Squad- Liv Morgan and Sarah Logan (Contenders: Absolution)

**Men's MITB Holder: **Sami Zayn

**Women's MITB Holder: **Asuka

**24/7: **Cesaro (Contenders: EVERYONE)


	4. End of Week 1: September

**Note: Trying out a chapter like this to see if it fits appropriately. If you guys like side chapters like this, let me know!**

**00 Thursday: On The Road to the Next Venue 00**

Evan and Mia were each other's travel buddies, since it made sense at the time. They were called up at the same time, so it shouldn't matter that they were travel buddies as well. This would be the only time they get to see each other between the shows as well, since they were on different shows. During this time, they were in civilian clothes. Evan couldn't go around shirtless all the time, and Mia didn't like wearing her wrestling attire when she didn't have to.

Evan was in the driver's seat of his blue Audi, driving down the interstate around 10 in the morning. Hotels were great, but he couldn't stay in the room for long, or else he wouldn't be convinced to leave. The trip would only take about one more night of driving, so he wanted to get as close as possible before they had to sleep for the night.

Mia, was currently asleep in the passenger seat. Sprawled out over the seat, she was trying to catch up on her schedule. She was never able to get to sleep at a preferred time, always having to wait until after midnight until her body finally allowed her to sleep. She almost yelled at Evan when he tried waking her up at the hotel, but after being promised to sleep in the car, she obliged and helped him pack everything into the car.

That was 3 hours ago.

Evan didn't mind though. She wasn't messy, treated him and the car with respect, and was overall not annoying. He didn't care if she slept the day away, he preferred the quietness that driving allows him. It was his paradise.

It would soon leave, as his stomach was telling him to eat something soon. He had skipped breakfast just to get on the road sooner, so this was the world's way of saying, "eat, stupid."

He got onto the exit ramp and got off of the interstate, pulling into a small town. Once he was sure that no other cars were coming to the stop sign, he took this time to tap Mia on her arm. The blonde just stirred.

"Mia." Evan said, trying to get her attention.

She turned over, her eyes opening just enough to let the rays of the sun seep in. That made her groan a bit, before she began to stir. "What..." she asked, adjusting the seat so where she was sitting up again. She was going to be a bit crabby.

"Hungry?" he asked simply, turning onto a road with minimal traffic. "We didn't eat before we left, and my stomach is telling me to stop. You in the mood for anything?" he asked, pulling into a roadside gas station. That was another thing that he needed to get to continue driving.

Mia yawned, looking around at the new surroundings that she woke up in. She felt her stomach rumbling as soon as he had asked her that. She looked and saw a sit down restaurant not too far from the gas station. "That place looks really good. A place to actually sit down and eat sounds better than the fast food bender that happened yesterday." she joked.

Evan rolled his eyes. "Weren't you the one 'just dying' for a box of chicken nuggets?" he teased, adding extra emphasis when he quoted her.

Mia responded with a playful punch to the arm. "Ha ha. You get a title shot on the first day, and now you think you're all that?"

Evan just flashed a smirk when he parked the car at the gas pump. "Exactly. And when I beat Elias, it's only gonna get worse when I'm a champion." he said, turning off the car. He got out and began to fill the car up.

Mia chuckled and sat back in the seat, trying to get energized for the day.

**00 In the Restaurant 00**

The two sat down in a booth towards the back. They had ordered similar things, Evan a small pancake breakfast and Mia had more of a bacon and eggs sort of meal. They were currently waiting for their food, and Mia took this time to start another conversation.

"How come you're so talkative now?" she asked, with Evan raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, during NXT, you never seemed like the guy who makes jokes, or even talks without a purpose. Ever since we got drafted, you've been… different." She worded, not knowing how else to say it.

Evan tried to understand the question he had been prompted. He didn't really feel different since he was drafted to the main show. He just didn't talk with anyone back on NXT since he… no… he didn't have a reason. Why was he so chummy with her?

"Well… I guess it's due to me being drafted with someone else at the same time." he said after a while. "We're the only ones who understand each other's feelings of nervousness and anxiety of debuting at the moment. If I was the only one brought up, I guess I wouldn't be as talkative as I am without someone in the same position as me."

Mia smiled a bit at that. "I get that." she said, looking around to see if their food was ready. She turned back to Evan upon not seeing it. "So, you have an actual reason to talk to people now?"

"A little. We're in the same spot, so it'd be nice to voice some concerns if I have any." he said with a smile back, before a couple of alert fans walked by. A couple of fangirls saw that the newest additions to the main roster were having fun at a local diner, and you could just see the headlines and fan theories forming in their heads.

Mia stepped in before they got out of hand. "I take it you girls are a fan of WWE?" She asked the two girls, who nodded excitedly at the fact that a celebrity was talking to them.

"And, I take it you would like a pho-?" Evan asked. The poor dude didn't even get the chance to finish his sentence as the girls already handed him his phone. Mia chuckled and got out of the booth to stand between the girls. She bent down to their level, before they all did Mia's pose. It was her sticking her finger out and pointing it to herself, quoting her entrance, "I'm the One."

Evan had a small smirk as he took a couple photos, before handing the phone back. The girls almost freaked, before they went to go back to their table.

"If that's only the first fan experience I have, I'm looking forward to the rest of my career," he said jokingly.

"Hush, they were nice." Mia laughed before the food finally came. The rest of their breakfast went by in amused silence.

**00 Hours Later 00**

Back on the road again, Evan was back in his quiet mode, with Mia having her hand out the window and s They were in the next state over, which was where they needed to be!…

…except that the show was on the other side of the state.

That meant that they would be on the road a bit longer, if bathroom breaks and Mia's outbursts of sightseeing went as short as he predicted.

Evan was also not the most informative, so when his eyes did start to droop a bit, the car also decided to sway a bit. The car began to slightly veer to the side of the road. Mia was wise and saw this, eyes bugging out. "Evan, wake up!"

The man jolted and cried out, getting back onto the main road, people behind them honking their horns like mad. He soon pulled over to the side of the road and parked the car, panting as he had put them both in danger.

Mia calmed down first. "How about… I drive us for a little bit? You've never had the chance to rest yet." she offered, waving him to the back seat or the passenger seat.

Evan, after mulling it over silently, nodded. He got out of the car and quickly got to the other side, wanting to be off of the interstate. Mia climbed into the driver's seat from inside the car.

They got back on their way, with Mia now driving them down the Interstate to get closer to their destination.

"I think I can drive for the rest of the trip, is that okay?" she asked. When she got no answer, she turned to see the man had already fallen asleep, lightly snoring away.

She chuckled. If this was how the career was going to be, she looked forward to it.

**00**

**Some filler to get character development in, but I actually liked writing this chapter. I think I'll write these after every SmackDown, or PPV, to check up on how they're doing. I hope everyone enjoyed!**

_**00 Title Card Update 00**_

**Universal: **Seth Rollins (Contender: Braun Strowman)

**Intercontinental: **Elias (Contender: Evan Krain)

**Raw Tag: **The Revival- Scott Dawson and Dash Wilder (Contenders: Authors of Pain)

**Raw Women's: **Becky Lynch (Contender: Ruby Riott)

**WWE: **Kevin Owens (Contender: Daniel Bryan)

**U.S: **Rey Mysterio (?)

**SD Tag: **The New Day- Xavier Woods and Big E (Contenders: The Usos)

**SD Women's: **Ember Moon (Contender: Carmella)

**Women's Tag: **Riott Squad- Liv Morgan and Sarah Logan (Contenders: Absolution)

**Men's MITB Holder: **Sami Zayn

**Women's MITB Holder: **Asuka

**24/7: **Cesaro (Contenders: EVERYONE)


	5. Raw: Week 2 of September

**Note: Back to Raw! Let's see how the Monday nights treat Evan and the rest!**

**00 Backstage: Before Broadcast 00**

Evan was walking backstage in his entrance gear, his spot of the night happening early on. He was going to be within the first hour of the show.

He was thinking about what had happened so far. He dominated the battle royal, getting a fair share of publicity in the meantime. He was already number one contender for the intercontinental title belt, so he had to be at 100% for his fight at Hell in a Cell.

While he was one for being by his lonesome, he also found a friend in Mia. Even if they were on different shows, he found her to be really easy to talk to, as well as being not as annoying as her on-screen persona. He was more-or-less the same as he was on TV, really, but that question she had asked him stuck. Was their truly a reason he was acting so different now that he was on the main show?

During this thinking, he was approached by a man who was in the battle royal last week. It was actually the nicer guy of the match, Zack Ryder.

"You need me for something?" Evan asked, being properly shaken out of his funk.

Zack wasted no time. "Listen, I wanted to thank you for the respect you showed me in last week's match, I know damn well you could've tossed me out if you wanted." the Long Islander began, Evan chuckling.

"It was just to get Bobby out, you shouldn't read too much into it." Evan replied with a chuckle. He began walking but Zack quickly stopped him.

"You wouldn't have checked up on me and truced with me till the Final Five if it was just to get Bobby out." He reasoned, before getting to his point. "Point being… I wanna repay the favor. Since you showed me respect, I want to make sure that we're on the same page."

Evan looked a bit uneasy about this. He didn't know that many people on the roster, would trusting Zack be a good idea?

To a more experienced wrestler, it's Zack Ryder. The man isn't exactly the most dangerous man in the company.

Evan decided to take a chance. "Okay… if you want to help me, I'm having a match with Elias tonight to see how he fights. If you want to prove to me that you mean your word, I wouldn't mind having you at ringside to make sure he doesn't try any funny business."

Zack only smiled and clapped his hands. "I can definitely do that. I'll see you at ringside, friend."

Right before he left, there was a giant clatter behind them. They turned to see Cesaro fall to the ground, dropping his title. Apollo Crews got over him and pinned him, a nearby ref counting to three.

Apollo picked up the belt and ran, leaving the two men confused. Evan and Zack shared a glance, before agreeing to not talk about it and go different ways. Cesaro groaned on the floor.

**00 Broadcast 00**

The show started as always. The first thing of the night showcased what had happened between Cesaro and Crews. It showed the title change happening as fast as a blink of an eye, even getting Evan and Zack in the shot.

The show properly began with a segment of the Raw Tag Champions. Scott and Dash were saying that even though they looked outmatched and outclassed by the Authors of Pain, they were still going to come out on top. The segment ended with them getting ambushed yet again, but with the Revival on top. Drake Maverick had distracted his own team during the attack, which allowed the Revival to get a couple of low blows and flee.

Then, the next match was Evan's time to shine.

**00 Match Card 00**

**Evan Krain w/ Zack Ryder VS Elias**

**Standard Match: First To Get a Pinfall Wins**

**00**

Elias's guitar strummed, and the lights went dark. He got a spotlight in the middle of the ring, the white title belt around his waist. He played his guitar quite beautifully, before he looked up and directed his voice toward the microphone.

"So… the newest upstart in the business is making a name for himself. He thinks that he has what it takes just because he wins one little match. I am here tonight to make sure he doesn't get over his head. It's going to take a lot more than some nobody with pretty hair to take this title away from me."

He paused, drinking a sip of water before he cleared his throat. "With that said, I do have another original song. This one is about a certain someone, and you all know who I'm referring to at this point. So, silence your cell phones, and shut-"

He didn't even get the words out, before Evan's theme began to play. The only lights that turned on was another spotlight that appeared where he came out of the audience. He had a microphone in hand, a tiny smirk evident on his face.

"Elias, I'm a simple guy. I don't care for music." he said, walking down the stairs. Fans were surprised to see Zack Ryder walk behind him, were they a team now? What was Zack, a veteran of the company, doing with this newcomer?

"But, I do appreciate the pretty hair comment, so thank you." he half smiled, hopping the barricade as the crowd laughed. Ryder followed behind him, before going to one of the ring corners.

Evan hopped into the ring. "Now, do keep in mind that I'm not some fiery upstart. I'm a fiery upstart who's going to kick your ass, again and again, until I do it at Hell in a Cell and take that title from you."

Elias got up from the stool. "You're in over your head, rookie. One lucky win doesn't guarantee future success." He said, holding his guitar in a way that suggested it would become a future weapon.

"Then let's see who can win right now, a good, old-fashioned clean match. Though, I understand the cowardice and all. One of the strongest NXT Champions of all time, and you not wanting to embarrass yourself by losing, I get that." he mocked, Elias getting a little angrier.

He fell for the bait, opting out of a cheap guitar ambush. He looked like he wanted to settle this without any funny business. The lights came back on and the spotlights faded, showing the crowd.

Evan dropped his microphone and got ready in his corner, Zack hyping him up from the outside. If Evan wanted to trust him, this would be the moment. He was on the lookout to see if Zack was going to try something.

_**DING!**_

As soon as the bell rang, Elias charged Evan. Evan took it in stride and went for his superkick early, named Paralysis. Elias never saw it coming.

Evan hit him square in the jaw, the guitarist falling to the mat like a sack of bricks. Evan went for an early pin, realizing just how fast momentum can change. Zack was already going crazy at ringside.

Elias also didn't kick out in time, falling victim to a very quick three count. Evan got up with a smirk as his music played.

_**DING!**_

"The winner of this match… Evan Krain!" The announcer shouted, Zack Ryder running into the ring to bro-hug Evan. Evan didn't exactly look like he was enjoying this, but he let it slide. Maybe he was just being a goof because he was one, and not actually plotting against him.

Zack held his arm up and cheered for his new friend, a small amused smile appearing on Evan's face.

"Quick victory from Krain." Micheal Cole said on commentary.

"Also a quick friendship, it seems. Zack Ryder's seemed to take a liking to the new guy." Renee Young said, sounding amused at the new friendship.

"Please, how long is it until Zack costs Evan dearly?" Corey Graves asked the two, raising some skepticism on the whole situation.

Zack and Evan left the ring, Ryder patting Evan on the back and telling all sorts of things that could help him in the future.

**00**

The rest of the broadcast went as followed.

Becky lost a normal one on one match with Ruby after being distracted by Liv and Sarah who were at ringside. The Women's Tag Team Champions made Becky lose her focus, which allowed Ruby to score a rollup on the Champion. Becky would do something about this the next time on Raw.

Apollo escaped a lot of people during the broadcast, before being stopped by Rusev. Apollo got superkicked and pinned, causing the title to change hands yet again. Twice in one night, no less. Rusev escaped the building without confrontation.

Seth was in the main event, facing Drew McIntyre when Braun came out and interrupted the match. Seth ducked a Claymore kick, which hit Braun instead. In a fit of rage, Braun sent Drew out of the ring, and grabbed Seth. This meant that Drew won the match by DQ, but Drew didn't feel like he won. Braun powerslammed Seth to the mat, standing dominant. He gave the Universal Championship a glance, looking like he was about to claim what was rightfully his.

That, was the end of tonight's Raw.

**00 End of Broadcast: Backstage 00**

Evan was seen packing up, wanting to get on the road already. SmackDown was tomorrow, which meant that they would be in a similar arena a few miles away from this one. He wanted to go to the hotel and sleep.

That was, before Evan saw Zack approaching him with another man. Evan deduced him to be Curt Hawkins, the man with one of the biggest losing streaks in the game.

"Ev!" Zack called, using a nickname that struck Evan a bit odd. His name was already so short, why did it need a nickname?

"Zack, as much fun as today was, I'd rather head back to the hotel and rest. I wanna be in a good mental state for the next couple of weeks." Evan said, facing the two.

"No worries, man! I just wanted to see if you were going to the hotel party after SmackDown. I'm throwing a little get together for R&R purposes." Zack asked him.

"Trust me, nothing clears your mind like a Zack Ryder party." Curt added, smiling. He seemed to be remembering a party or two that lived up to expectations.

"I'll uh… I'll see. I'm not one for parties." Evan said, a little uneasy at denying the friendly man's request.

"Neither was Asuka, or Lashley, but they came to the last one I had and had a blast. Just wanted to keep you in the loop." Zack said, Curt going to start the car. They seemed to be each other's driving partners, like how he and Mia were.

"… I won't keep promises, but I'll see what I can do." Evan offered, hoping that answer would satisfy him.

It did, Zack holding out his hand as a way of parting ways for the night. "Till next time, then." He smiled.

Evan, instead of shaking it, high fived it instead. "See ya then." He nodded, before grabbing his bags and heading out. Zack let out a chuckle, before going to follow Curt.

**00**

**Sorry for the wait on this one, real life got in the way slightly. If it wasn't clear, the filler chapter after this week's SmackDown will be Ryder's R&R party at the hotel! If you want, list a couple ideas on who you think is going to be there, or what is going to happen! Thanks for reading!**

_**00 Title Card Update 00**_

**Universal: **Seth Rollins (Contender: Braun Strowman)

**Intercontinental: **Elias (Contender: Evan Krain)

**Raw Tag: **The Revival- Scott Dawson and Dash Wilder (Contenders: Authors of Pain)

**Raw Women's: **Becky Lynch (Contender: Ruby Riott)

**WWE: **Kevin Owens (Contender: Daniel Bryan)

**U.S: **Rey Mysterio (?)

**SD Tag: **The New Day- Xavier Woods and Big E (Contenders: The Usos)

**SD Women's: **Ember Moon (Contender: Carmella)

**Women's Tag: **Riott Squad- Liv Morgan and Sarah Logan (Contenders: Absolution)

**Men's MITB Holder: **Sami Zayn

**Women's MITB Holder: **Asuka

**24/7: **Rusev (Contenders: EVERYONE)


	6. SmackDown: Week 2 of September

**Note: Onward to the next SmackDown! How does Mia fare this time around?**

**00 Backstage: Before Broadcast 00**

Mia was walking around backstage, ambling forward. She was thinking about what she would actually be doing on the show for the next few weeks. She wasn't in any major storyline, nor was she in line for any of the championships like Evan was back on Raw. She had a great tag match victory with Bliss… and nothing else. What else was she going to do?

The worst scenarioes flooded her mind. If they had no stories for her, that meant she would fall further down the card, and lose relevancy quick. She wouldn't make it big, and would soon be forgotten about with time. Surely that wasn't going to happen… right?

To make matters worse, she couldn't find Bliss anywhere. She really needed someone to talk to about her concerns. Or else, she was going to be a jumpy mess and mess up her match tonight… did she even have a match tonight?

Those thoughts were cast aside when she bumped into someone backstage, both of them falling to the floor. Mia apologized and helped pick them up, before realizing who she bumped into.

She helped Ember Moon back to her feet, the blue and white belt around her waist. Ember waved the apology off, knowing something was up. "New girl… Mia, is it?" Ember smiled, which caused Mia to relax a bit.

"Yeah. Mia White." She nodded.

"You okay? You look like you had something on your mind, hence why you bumped into me. I've seen that look before on others, including myself." Ember asked the newcomer, which allowed the blonde to open up slightly.

"You, could say that's the case… I'm just worried about the future, is all. They brought me up from NXT, but they don't have a proper story for me yet. And, I'm afraid by the time I get a story, I won't be relevant by then." Mia said. She still looked around for Bliss.

Ember looked to be in thought, clicking her tongue a few times, before growing a smile. "I have an idea. Ever since last week, there's been a bunch of girls claiming that they are the rightful contender for my belt, and not just Carmella. I think there's about a good… five girls? I think if you jump in there, and make it a 6 woman fight, it'll shut some of them up and get you some screen time. You agree?"

Mia couldn't agree more, looking like she got her favorite thing on Christmas Day. "Thank you so much! How do I get in the match tonight?" She asked, not even knowing what kind of match it was.

Ember smiled and shrugged it off. "I'll talk to management about it. They'll most likely agree. It's the main event of the night, so enjoy your first main event as well." Ember patted the girl's shoulder, before checking the time. "Shoot, I gotta go. Have fun tonight, White!" she said, running off in a direction.

When she left, Mia almost let out a shriek of happiness. Just like that, her problems were solved! And, she was in the title picture! Nothing could ruin this moment!

"So, ready to train again?" a voice called from behind her.

Mia turned around, and… uh oh.

It was Alexa. She hadn't heard the conversation she had with Ember, thankfully, but Mia knew that Bliss wasn't the girl to tell everything to. Bliss could turn anything on you with ease.

"Y-yeah." Mia sheepishly nodded, a mix of happiness and guilt combining to make her an awkward mess.

"Good. What was Ember bothering you about? Some sort of scare tactic to frighten rookies?" Alexa asked as they walked to their spot.

"I'll uh, tell you in a bit. I wanna be focused for tonight." Mia tried to put it off for later. Thankfully, Alexa dropped the subject for now. The show was about to start.

**00 Broadcast 00**

The night started with Rey Mysterio fighting a match against Finn Balor. During the set up for the 619, the lights went out. The sound system was filled with the noises of shrill alarms, before a lone spotlight shone in the ring. In the spotlight, the new Bray Wyatt emerged with Rey Mysterio set up in a Sister Abigail and Finn knocked out on the outside. It appeared that he was the one behind last week's attack, and this was his challenge to Rey. He hit the Sister Abigail, before getting on his knees near Rey's prone body and showing off the carnage. This was the proposition, would Rey accept?

A backstage interaction showed The Usos and The New Day fighting with words, seemingly unable to wait until Hell in a Cell to fight for the belts. Kofi did step in to break it up, before the Usos poked fun about him not being able to break it up in a couple of weeks. Kofi then joined the fight against the Usos backstage, referees and officials having to break it up.

Sami Zayn was hyping Kevin Owens in his corner up for his match against Cesaro, a non title match to prepare him for Hell in a Cell. The match was pretty great, and chaotic near the end of it. Daniel Bryan appeared near ringside, only staring down Kevin. Kevin was distracted, and so was the ref. To help Kevin, Sami ran in with his briefcase and charged Cesaro. The Swiss Superman heard his attack and ducked, which made Sami clock Kevin across the head. He fell like a sack of bricks, with Sami looking extremely guilty about it. Sami was quickly thrown out by Cesaro, briefcase included, before Cesaro covered Kevin. The ref turned to see the pin, and counted to three. Cesaro got the win, with Daniel Bryan looking amused from the turn of events.

Most people were expecting a turn of events with Rusev and his 24/7 Championship, but were shocked to see him holding it with a trail of bodies behind him. He smiled when he walked up to Lana, and he walked away without anyone running up on him. He looked set to hold it for a while.

Lastly, the main event that everyone was excited for. A Battle Royal that was pinfall based, 6 women fighting for the true role of number one contender. No more changes would be made after this, this was the true winner.

**00 Match Card 00**

**6 Woman Battle Royal- falls by pinfall and submissions, DQ is on, but no countouts. **

**Participants: Naomi, Carmella, and 4 others who were unannounced for the match.**

**00**

Coming back from commercial break, Naomi was with Carmella in the ring as her music faded, wanting to build up hype for the remaining participants. Ember was watching from ringside, sitting next to the commentary table. Her blue belt rested over her shoulder

Shockingly, or depending on who you ask, Bayley and Sasha came out at the same time, Bayley's music playing as they appeared. While they did lose last week to the blonde duo, they were determined to make up for last week's defeat.

You could say that their determination faltered a bit when Alexa Bliss's music hit, as she was the next person to enter. Five Feet of Fury made her way to the ring, staying away from the Boss and Hugger. She didn't want to associate with Carmella or Naomi, but they were better than the others for the time being. All she really had to do was see who the last poor sap she had to fight.

Her eyes widened and her jaw almost dropped when she heard that familiar music play. Mia walked out to the tune of her music and looked down at the ring, seeing this match as more important than her debut match. She spat out her bubblegum and made her way to the ring, avoiding looking at Alexa. She felt scummy about not telling her, and she only knew that this was going to get worse.

The six stared each other down when they were all in the ring, Mia trying to see if she could get any allies at all. A pipe dream, she thought of it.

Bayley and Sasha were ready, even if they had to fight each other to earn contendership for the title. Alexa was scowling, knowing what she had to do in the match. Carmella was pissed, having to fight again for the right of number one contendership. Naomi was ready to take back what she deserved from Carmella.

_**DING!**_

It was a chaotic mess, with Naomi and Carmella going right at it when the bell rang. Alexa shrugged off Mia for now, as Sasha was making her way toward her. That left Mia with Bayley.

No countouts were a thing, so they could abuse that if and when they wanted, especially since that falls only counted in the ring. There was a special rule to where they had to stay within ringside, or else they forfeit. The higher ups didn't want them to drag the night out if one got cold feet.

Alexa and Sasha took their brawl outside the ring, fighting near the barricade as Carmella dumped Naomi over the top rope and near the announcer's table. Carmella would take this time to take a small breather, letting the others hit each other as much as they could.

Mia blocked attacks from Bayley, and the blonde sensed that this was not the same pacifist babyface that she watched a couple years ago. This Bayley was a little more aggressive, not pulling her punches in the slightest. Mia was backed into the corner by this thick-skinned Bayley, where Mia was forced to play dirty. Mia dropped to her knees and slid between Bayley's legs, before tripping the hugger face first into the bottom turnbuckle.

A commercial break was about to happen, fading out on the shot of Mia and Carmella looking at each other from across the ring.

**00**

**Comedic Commercial Break**

_Tired of the same old reality TV shows with people bickering over stupid things? Are you looking for a reality show that has people complain about slightly better topics, instead of just to get drama going?_

_Well, good luck with that, all we can offer is another show about a wrestler we don't use as much anymore. With Total Divas and Miz and Mrs. making bank, we could do this for a while._

_Get the WWE network to watch the brand new show, "We've Cena-nough", coming soon._

**End of Commercial**

**00**

The show came back with Naomi kicking both Mia and Carmella to their knees as Alexa brawled with Sasha near the table. Bayley was resting in the corner, trying to recover.

When Naomi turned back to Mia, she was suddenly rolled up by the Moonwalker, Carmella putting all of her weight into making sure Naomi stayed down for a three count. Right before Naomi could kick out, Mia pushed forward and kept Naomi's shoulders pinned to the mat. She couldn't kick out from this team up!

Naomi was eliminated, with Mia rolling away from the woman as soon as it was counted. Carmella rolled outside to make sure Naomi couldn't get her, before she was knocked down by Alexa, who was sent colliding into her by Sasha.

Naomi left the ring, bringing the five a step closer to winning the right to face Ember. Bayley got up and continued her attack on Mia, who got behind the ropes and onto the apron. Bayley pulled Mia up by her blonde hair, forcing her back to her feet and standing on the apron. Before Bayley could suplex her back into the ring, Mia hit a few punches to Bayley to make her let go. And right as Mia was getting back in to capitalize, Sasha came by and pulled Mia's feet off the apron, to make her fall into the mat and bounce onto the ringside mat.

Bayley and Sasha met back in the ring, while Alexa got back to her feet. She looked at the two in the ring, and saw that as suicide. She pulled Carmella back up and sent her into the ring to deal with them, while she began to think of some sort of plan.

While Sasha took care of Carmella, Bayley went to go get Bliss. Bliss retaliated by jumping on the apron and sweeping Bayley off of her feet to crash into the mat. Sasha dropped Carmella to the floor as she saw Alexa going for Twisted Bliss already, and went to go stop that.

Mia slid back into the ring and ran behind Sasha, before performing a running bulldog on the Boss. Sasha fell to the mat, with Bayley rolling slightly away and back onto the apron.

Bliss, still scowling, managed to hit Twisted Bliss on Sasha, before going to pin her. Mia stayed away from her as the ref counted. A clean three count, it went by almost too fast.

Four remained as Alexa pushed the unmoving body of Banks out of the ring. She stared down Mia, though she thought about the logistics of what happened. It's not like Mia was her protege, and they didn't exactly have enough of a bond for it to be classified as betrayal. If anything… Alexa would've done the same exact thing.

Bliss smirked evilly, before turning away from Mia to focus on Bayley. Mia was especially weirded out by that, personally thinking that by not doing anything, Alexa was scarier. Because now, she felt like she had to watch herself.

Like with now, seeing as how Carmella got back up and rolled up Mia into a pin. Mia was able to use the ropes and flip out of the pin, scooting away from Carmella to avoid a followup attack.

Alexa bent down to grab Bayley, before the Hugger grabbed her and sent her small frame through the ropes and to the outside. Bayley rolled back in and saw Carmella and Mia about to go at it. Bayley grabbed Carmella and spun her around, before hitting a vicious-looking Bayley-to-Belly. She soon pinned Mella right in front of Mia, sort of like a warning of things to come. She was eliminated from the bout, Mella losing her shot to face Ember.

Three were left; a dominating Bayley, an opportunistic Bliss, and a resourceful White. With Alexa on the outside, there was no way for Mia to push this aside. She had to fight her.

Mia got back to her feet, and they circled each other in the ring like they were sharks. Both of them were ready to attack, they just waited for the other to make the first move. Mia settled on trying to take her out, and swept for her legs. Bayley, since she fell victim to this before, saw it coming and jumped back, before following up with grabbing her leg. Mia hobbled around on the one leg she still had control of, and jumped up. She kicked Bayley square in the chin, allowing her to let go from the attack.

Mia hit the mat harshly, landing on her arm. She pushed herself into the corner and tried to get back to her feet. She needed to hit the Good Riddance while Bayley was down and trying to recover!

Now, remember when this narrator said that DQ's were on? You do? Good, because I do ask you why you think Alexa suddenly ran into the ring with a kendo stick and hit Bayley in her stomach? Why would Alexa eliminate herself out of a title opportunity?

She looked to Mia, with an expression that told her to hit the move. It was her and Bayley now, Alexa taking herself out of the picture. Was she planning something? Would going along with this plan somehow cost her dearly in the short future?

Mia thought of this as she climbed to the top rope, and leapt off to hit her Good Riddance. She landed gracefully, planting her elbow as she landed. She hooked Bayley's leg and the ref counted. Bayley never kicked out.

_**DING!**_

Sasha and Carmella got back up outside of the ring to see the newbie win the opportunity, both looking dejected. The Boss helped roll Bayley back out of the ring to check on her.

"Here is your winner, The One, Mia White!"

She got back to her feet, looking out at ringside to see Ember nodding in acceptance. Their backstage interaction did Mia wonders, seeing as how she was a contender on her second week in the main show. Alexa stayed close to Mia though, she was still planning something… sadly, that and more would be revealed on next week's show. The show closed on the three staring off, Mia happy that she won, but confused about where Alexa fit into this.

**00 After Broadcast 00**

Mia was about ready to head to the car, where Evan was most likely waiting to head to the hotel and to bed, when she was stopped by the New Day. Xavier and E stood next to her, wearing the Tag Belts.

"Newbie! You're not planning on leaving without celebrating, are you?" Xavier asked her, a little louder than he needed to be.

Mia winced from the volume, but shrugged. "I fought pretty hard today, I kinda just want to rest." She told the tag champs. "Why, is that bad?"

Big E reassured her by shaking his head. "No no, girl, but you gotta celebrate after a win like this! Ryder is having a party at the hotel tonight, it'd be a great way for you to properly celebrate with the big guys!"

She seemed tempted, but didn't quite know if she was going to agree. "I don't know, it does sound fun, but… I do ache a bit."

Xavier decided to negotiate. "Tell you what, one drink with everyone at the bar. One drink, then you'll be able to sleep. Is that a good deal or what?" he asked her with a smile.

"That sounds pretty good to me." Big E backed up that claim, nodding.

Mia was entertained by the guys trying to help her, and she would feel bad if she declined them. "Oh… okay. One drink." She said, looking away with a smile.

The two shouted triumphantly, before running off to spread the word to others leaving the venue. She held her head in pain, walking out to the car.

Once she was in the parking lot and found the car, she opened the door to get into the passenger seat, seeing Evan sitting quietly. Both of them knew what he was thinking.

"Who pressured you into the party?" he asked simply, not looking over.

"New Day… you?" she replied, acting the same as she leaned back.

"Ryder himself… dammit, lets get this over with." he shrugged as he started the car. To the hotel they would go, a party awaiting them.

**00**

**Sorry for the wait! I got caught up again, but I do think this was a good chapter to sit on! I would've probably rushed it if I hadn't stopped. Mia earns her title shot at Hell in a Cell, which will be after Week 3. The bonus chapter will take place after the PPV, since I will have to write the Hell in a Cell show after the next SmackDown I write. I also gave the side shows a bit more to work with, like Kevin and Sami. I hope to continue that trend. I hope you enjoyed!**

_**00 Title Card Update 00**_

**Universal: **Seth Rollins (Contender: Braun Strowman)

**Intercontinental: **Elias (Contender: Evan Krain)

**Raw Tag: **The Revival- Scott Dawson and Dash Wilder (Contenders: Authors of Pain)

**Raw Women's: **Becky Lynch (Contender: Ruby Riott)

**WWE: **Kevin Owens (Contender: Daniel Bryan)

**U.S: **Rey Mysterio (Contender: Bray Wyatt)

**SD Tag: **The New Day- Xavier Woods and Big E (Contenders: The Usos)

**SD Women's: **Ember Moon (Contender: Mia White)

**Women's Tag: **Riott Squad- Liv Morgan and Sarah Logan (Contenders: Absolution)

**Men's MITB Holder: **Sami Zayn

**Women's MITB Holder: **Asuka

**24/7: **Rusev (Contenders: EVERYONE)


	7. End of Week 2: September

**Note: Here is the next chapter, where our two newbies decide to party, or to just turn in for the night.**

**00**

Evan pulled up to the hotel, seeing the outdoor pool already swarming with their coworkers. The music was kept to a minimum, for the people in the hotel that didn't work for WWE/ the people who weren't partying.

Evan shut the car off, turning toward Mia. "Are you partying?" he asked her, almost sounding like he was exhausted.

"I… I did promise the New Day I would have one drink. I don't wanna go back on my word." She said, sheepishly looking away.

Evan just shrugged, taking his keys. "Have fun, I'll be in the room." he said, almost getting out of the door before he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, at least be out there with me. I don't wanna be out there by myself." she asked, with Evan still wanting to get to the room.

"Why? I've never been the party type, this isn't exactly my scene." he defended, looking at the blonde as she still held his shoulder.

"Well, if you won't do it for me, do it for you. If you flaked on Zack at his own party, he won't leave you alone." she reminded, looking at him knowingly before letting go of his shoulder.

Evan froze. She brought up a good point. The Long Island native would either bother him more with parties, or see him as untrustworthy. He sighed, shaking his head. "Dammit… one drink, then I'm going to the room." he told her as he opened the door.

Mia smiled as she left the car. "I won't argue with that."

**00**

The party itself wasn't that bad. The people who didn't have much screentime as of late were enjoying themselves. None of the Champions were at the party, except of course The New Day. Hell, even the Usos were enjoying themselves, albeit, away from the Tag Champs.

With the way everyone carried a lighthearted tone, you'd be forgiven for forgetting that Hell in a Cell was next week, after the next Raw and Smackdown. Seems like the show was an afterthought for these guys, like Dana Brooke conversing with Asuka, with her briefcase by her side.

The two newbies made their way to the poolside bar, sitting next to each other. Evan decided to get his drink and get it over with, not wanting to distract himself from preparing for his match. Mia, on the other hand, wanted to celebrate her win before she went to bed.

Their privacy was cut short, by the host of the party himself. Zack Ryder walked up to the pair and gently shook Evan's shoulders. "Dude, you actually showed up! I thought you were just agreeing to shut me up!" he chuckled.

Evan jumped a bit, turning around to see his ally. He relaxed, putting his drink down. "Don't be ridiculous, that wouldn't be the reason." he half lied, not wanting to have that be the narrative. "I would've, uh, felt bad if I didn't show up."

Mia leaned in with a smirk, saying her comment under her breath. "Nice save."

Evan cast her a look, before Zack turned to Mia, his attention going to her. "You're the newbie that won earlier tonight, right? You're facing Ember?" he asked, tilting his shades over his hair.

Mia nodded, setting her drink down before she made conversation. "Yep! She was the one who actually got me in the match, so I'll have to thank her the next time I see her." she told him, as she didn't see the Smackdown Women's Champion anywhere tonight.

Zack nodded, looking at the two of them now. "So, are you guys together, or something? Like, are you guys an item, or a thing?"

Evan coughed a bit, shaking his head when he heard that question. Mia chuckled and decided to answer it for them. "Nope. As far as I know, we are both single." she said, playfully nudging Evan. "He doesn't really talk about his romance life, or about much really."

Evan stood up, not wanting to be the talk of the town. "Alright, wonderful party Zack, but I need to head to the room now." he said in a rush, turning around to head back to his and Mia's room.

"Oh come on! It was one little comment!" She called out, before he was out of sight. A door could be heard opening and shutting, before the sounds of the party quickly drowned it out. Mia shook her head and groaned from the somewhat childish response from such a serious man.

"Don't worry, I've met those guys before. A few more parties like this will probably make him open up a bit more." Ryder assured, looking at Mia.

The blonde girl nodded, shaking her head playfully. "It's so weird. Down at NXT, he was so… quiet. He was less talkative than he is right now. It makes me wonder which side of him is more confusing."

Ryder shook his head. "To be fair, the same could be said about you." he told her.

Once he was met with confused silence, he continued. "Well, I watched your shtick down at developmental. You were this stuck up, bratty little monster of a character. Nowadays, your character seems more tame, almost like you turned over a new leaf."

Mia thought about that. She hadn't really been playing the villain character as evil as she thought she had. It's certainly noticeable to her coworkers, was it noticeable to the fans? She'd have to either play a bit more devious, or slowly work her way up to being a face character. This story with Ember and Alexa could be her proving grounds.

"I… I see. Thank you, Zack. All of the nervous feelings made me neglect the character I had been playing. I'll certainly focus on it next week." She told him, standing up.

"No problem." Zack smiled, before some hollering had approached them. It seems their conversation caught the ears of the New Day, with Big E remembering their deal with Mia. Unfortunately, Mia would have to talk with them alone, as Zack had to check up on other party goers.

Mia had a long night on her hands.

**00**

Evan was currently doing push ups in their room, trying to forget the interaction at the poolside bar. He knew Zack wasn't a bad guy at this point, but he had no tact for conversation. He barely knows Mia, only really getting to know her for a combined total of two weeks, and yet Zack asks if they're a couple? Does he ask that to every guy and girl talking?

Well, no, it wasn't fair to label Zack as this kind of tactless thinker. After all, he probably did only ask that because of their new status on the main roster. He wouldn't know the personal lives of everyone down at NXT, and probably just wanted to know who everyone was buddy-buddy with. It's probably why he held such parties, to help the newer talent get acquainted with the roster.

And, it wasn't like there was anything wrong if he was with Mia in that sense, even though the aforementioned idea of them only really talking for two weeks. They both had common goals, both had title matches coming up, and were in a good spot in the company right now. But, when it came to real life… they were really different. Evan was more introverted than her, even if he had Zack Ryder on his back all the time. He wasn't the most talkative, like he proved earlier. And, it did seem that fans gravitated toward her more than him, due to the charisma she had in NXT. He needed to change his character a little bit, for the company and for real life.

He stopped doing push-ups when a knock was at the door. He got up and wiped his sweat on a nearby towel, before heading to the door. He was shocked to see Mia, soaking wet, standing there in the doorway, since he thought she would've just walked in. "What's up? How come you're soaking wet?" he asked, handing her a clean towel. "And why didn't you just walk in?"

Mia took the towel and fished into her pocket to reveal the hotel key card, before dropping it on the floor. "These things don't work while wet." she chuckled, drying her hair and face first. "As for this, No Way Jose and his crew… threw me into the pool as a way to liven up the party." she laughed, before drying off more.

"Good thing you didn't have anything else in your pockets." Evan said, before going to his bed. "You have enough of the party?"

She nodded, walking in and grabbing a fresh change of clothes. She shut the door behind her and went to walk into the bathroom. "Ryder's going to hound you for ditching the party." she said, shutting the door to the bathroom so she could change.

Evan huffed. "I can deal with that. Trust me, when I'm Intercontinental Champion, I'll be down to party a little more." he laughed, almost sarcastically.

Mia rolled her eyes from beyond the door, changing into a loose t shirt and baggy sweats. She walked out of the bathroom and tossed her wet clothes into the bathroom sink, since they weren't using it for the rest of the night. She flopped into her own bed face first, sighing as she relaxed on top of the sheets.

Seeing that this conversation was dying, Evan was quick to reach for the light. "I take it you're heading to bed. Good luck with Ember in the coming weeks." he told her.

She rolled over to look at him, not hiding her small smile. "Same with you and Elias, but… don't be afraid to open up more. I like this side of you." she told him, which made him hesitate to turn off the light.

"What, what do you mean by that?" he asked, visibly confused from her statement. She only chuckled in response, before settling down to answer him further.

"Like I said last week at the diner, you're more open. You're not some lonely badass to me anymore… more like a badass with a… cute vulnerable side to him." she said, before yawning and rolling over, facing the wall now as she tried to settle down for bed.

He blinked, not really knowing how to take that kind of comment. Any words he tried to say just died in his throat. He shook his head and muttered to himself, before turning off the light. They were silent for the rest of the night.

**00**

**Thanks for reading! **

_**00 Title Card Update 00**_

**Universal: **Seth Rollins (Contender: Braun Strowman)

**Intercontinental: **Elias (Contender: Evan Krain)

**Raw Tag: **The Revival- Scott Dawson and Dash Wilder (Contenders: Authors of Pain)

**Raw Women's: **Becky Lynch (Contender: Ruby Riott)

**WWE: **Kevin Owens (Contender: Daniel Bryan)

**U.S: **Rey Mysterio (Contender: Bray Wyatt)

**SD Tag: **The New Day- Xavier Woods and Big E (Contenders: The Usos)

**SD Women's: **Ember Moon (Contender: Mia White)

**Women's Tag: **Riott Squad- Liv Morgan and Sarah Logan (Contenders: Absolution)

**Men's MITB Holder: **Sami Zayn

**Women's MITB Holder: **Asuka

**24/7: **Rusev (Contenders: EVERYONE)


End file.
